The present invention relates to a device for transversely cutting a strip into lengths.
A strip traveling continuously along a predetermined path is usually cut into lengths by feeding the strips through a cutting device comprising two rollers, one fitted with a blade and the other with a cutting surface or anvil, and by turning the said rollers in opposite directions so that the blade cooperates at regular intervals with the said cutting surface or anvil, thus cutting the strip.
A major drawback of known cutting devices of the afore-mentioned type is that they are relatively noisy, by virtue of the blade striking the cutting surface or anvil each time the strip is cut. Furthermore, such impact between the blade and anvil results in rapid wear of the blade, which therefore requires frequent grinding.